To Love A Demon
by lonelydream17
Summary: He was 'Brain Eater' Neuro, a demon from Hell who was in search of the Ultimate Puzzle. Yako and Nagi, Humans from above, were searching for something else. One her father's mystery and the other in search of solace and comfort. Ah...though to find a bright future, one must face the darkness of their past. "Or so they say." "It's stuff like that that makes me worried." NeuroXoc


**Disclaimer: I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro; it belongs to Matsui Yuusei. It would be pretty cool if I did though… maybe not. I'd probably make Neuro a lot worse than he already is.  
Neuro(Demon Form):** Why thank you~!**  
Your welcome… I think? And why are you lik—Nevermind. I don't want to know. Some things may or may not be accurate since I'm basing this off the manga and there are very few things I remember from the anime as I rarely had time to watch it. So every once in a while at the end of the chapter, I'll ask a question or so and you guys will answer. That way it will help my in writing the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Brain [Dream]**

* * *

_Death is a sad thing. People's hearts become heavy, weighed down by the oppressive energy around us. I don't know what to think; last funeral I've ever been was when I was three. But… I can clearly remember that sensation from back then. My heart was thrown in to chaos and despair… and Ya-chan surely feels the same._

Nagi stared ahead though her mind was on her blonde friend sitting beside her. Her dark reddish-brown slightly curly hair reaching mid-back was tied into a low ponytail with a black ribbon, her bangs—as usual—covering the right side of her face. Her visible eye was a sunny, yellow gold and her skin was a pale yet somewhat retaining its human peach color. She dressed in a sleeveless black dress reaching mid-thigh with grey tights and knee high boots. Her face remained emotionless the whole time as she stared ahead. If one were to meet her for the first time, the would think she was either: (A) a goth; or (B) going to a funeral. If you chose (A), you're not far from the truth as she is slightly gothic but you're incorrect. You don't have to be a demon detective to know the answer.

**Highschool Graduate  
(夢喰い,なぎひこ)  
Yumekui, Nagihiko  
**

Beside her was choppy, blonde haired girl with a few strands held back by red hairclips with teeth. She dressed in her school's uniform; navy blue blazer and skirt with a white blouse and a pink bow*****. The older teen wasn't sure what to think. The blonde was aware of the funeral so she had time to get dressed meaning she couldn't have gone and skipped school. Perhaps she wore it as a distraction. Where among the sea of shadows stood a student—who was supposed to be in school—attending the funeral of her father.

**Private Student at an  
All-Girl's Highschool  
(桂木, 弥子)  
Katsuragi Yako  
**

Nagi nodded. That must've been it. Though Yako wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, she was smart in other fields instead of her academic studies. She remembered the nights Yako would stay up late when she begged Nagi to tutor her. And all for the sake of feeding her bottomless pit called a stomach. Ah, but she shouldn't be thinking about that now because she, too, has a bottomless pit. But mainly because this was a funeral and it would be very disrespectful for the dead. Or so she was told. They rose from their seats as the dark haired teen took the younger girl by the arm. It seem as she was still out of it. But that's understandable, one day they're right next to you and the next they're gone. Tragic. The sun was still up, somewhere around afternoon perhaps? "Yako! Are you alright? How is she Nagi?" asked a dark haired woman. "Worry not, Haruka. I'll walk Yako home." The rufous haired teen replied with a wave of dismissal from her hand. Katsuragi Haruka was the woman's name as well as Yako's mother. Nagi met her a few years back and now the woman thinks of her as a second daughter. "Thank you Nagi." They glanced at the blonde who was quiet the whole time. Yako was slightly startled at the fact that they turned their eyes towards her. "It's… alright. Don't worry Mom. I have you, Nagi-nee, Kanae and Sonobe-san." Haruka bit her lip but smiled softly and nodded. "If you feel too tired, feel free to rest." With that she left.

_Yako's a kind girl—clumsy, but kind. Though what we share is the habit of reading into people. That's mainly my fault as when we first met, she never did that. But as we grew, she started acting a little like me. Maybe that's why she calls me Onee-san, I can tell that she respects and admires me as a sister._

"Yako! Nagihiko!" They turned to meet the eyes of the two detectives. Nagi had to admit that while she hated bags on people, Sakazuka somehow made it work. He was a good person and he would often help her when he was around—mainly because she wasn't old enough to live alone. She respected him you could say. "The case for your father…" Takeda Keitarou started as Nagi held back the urge to glare. There were certain people thought would give off ominous auras and he was one of them. Not that she had some ability she was aware of. "We will arrest the criminal who killed your father!" he promised with a look of determination.

_Fake._

"No, don't worry! Take all the time you need! I'm in no rush." Yako waved them off with a smile, unaware of her friend's hostility towards the older detective, and Nagi—the she did not show it—was inwardly proud of her. She was handling everything so well and the dam filled with a maelstrom of emotions had yet to burst. But it's better to be safe than sorry and leave before it does. As they waved goodbye, they met up with Sonobe Miwako. Since Haruka couldn't cook to save someone's life—rather, she cooks to kill—Sonobe is in charge of the cleaning and cooking when it's not Yako's turn. "Cheer up! Ta da! Look what I brought. I though you two could share this." Yako smiled and thanked her while taking the box. The two watched people pass by, every once in a while someone would pass by and express their condolences. "I… love their fruitcake but…" the blonde started with grim expression and Nagi turned her head towards her. "You don't have the stomach for it at the moment, huh?" she finished Yako's train of thought; who closed her eyes and nodded. "More for me I guess."

* * *

I know how she feels. That feeling of being weighed down by an incident. You will question yourself, wondering about those chaotic emotions with a why, what, when, where and how but in the end… what you truly feel is emptiness. And in your heart, you're worried that this emptiness will not be filled. You cry for that loss… I thought morbidly as I drank my cup of coffee. This place is so depressing it makes me want to curl up in a corner and die. No wait, that came out wrong; I want to curl up in a corner and _cry_. A sigh escaped my lips but other than that nothing. I lost my parents at a young age that I barely remember them. My mother died from a disease… I think. And my father is missing but strangely enough, I remember him more than my mother. It's strange since he rarely came home to visit. All I have is my brother who travels the world and sends me money to live by. The emptiness she feels is the same as the one in the past but now the emptiness I carry is different. Lonely. That's how my life feels. Even if I have Yako, Haruka and Sonobe, I continue to feel… lonely. It hurts more than the emptiness from back then.

There was a crash. And I reacted immediately. The door swung open and I was met with the sight of Yako crawling backwards bumping into my legs. Once she realized it was me, she clung to my legs and dress like a koala. All this to get away from a strange looking man; he dressed in a simple blue suit with a white cravat; black dress shoes and gloves. What I really found interesting was his facial appearance. Dark acid green eyes and painfully bright greenish-blonde hair and burgundy—dyed perhaps?—bangs. At near the hair tips were these golden triangular… things? Hairclips, I would assume. He was quite handsome I'll admit but that doesn't really mean anything to someone like me. Or maybe it's just me. Oh Yako, what did you do? "Yako." The young girl turned her fearful gaze from the stranger to me and I could see there was a hint of relief. "Yako, who is this man?" I asked with a serious tone. Yako froze at the sound of this. She recognized this tone all too well, it meant that no one was to test me even if I had the patience of a saint. Of course, I'm not saying I am one as no one is a saint. But instead, Mr. Stranger decides to answer for her. "I'm Nōgami Neuro. I'm the assistant of the great detective Katsuragi Yako, my sensei!" he declared with an 'innocent' look on his face. First of all, only a fool would fall for that guise. And second, what kind of name is 'Brain Eater'? I'm aware that there are strange names in Japan but this definitely takes the cake. But once again, I shouldn't be talking about weird names.

"Well then Nōgami-san******, would you mind letting your… sensei answer?" The shock on his face disappeared just as fast as it appeared that I could've sworn I was imagining it. I turned towards the cowering girl who was hugging my legs and gave me a look of relief. Shock ran through my veins I watched her get torn from me and then saw her rolling on the floor, holding her neck. Once again, I couldn't believe what I saw if it weren't for Neuro who smiled innocently as if nothing happened. "Gomen nasai, but it seems Sensei is unable to speak." Don't feed me that crap. "That's probably because you jabbed your hand at her throat, no?" I asked once more and once again, I watched as shock disappears and this time, his face contorted into one of annoyance. It seems his patience had finally run out. "Yako, tell me the truth of who this man is." I continued to stare at him, a mixture of both curiosity and defiance while he stared right back. If this man thinks he can make me cower, he has another thing coming to him. The blonde haired girl crawled to my side and held me once more in a tight grip. "A-Ano… he says he's a d-demon." A demon? Yako's not one to lie unless she finds it necessary—though she is somewhat terrible at it—so there's a chance she's telling the truth.

"A demon, you say?" she quickly nodded and turned a fearful gaze at the blonde haired man. He had this wide-eyed expression with a crescent smile on his face. His expression would've appeared blank if I didn't see the gleam in those green orbs. "You're lucky Yako." The question mark hanging over her head made want to laugh but instead opted to smile. "I don't know what business he may have with humans but you should look at the bright side." By the look on her face, I could tell she was thinking 'what bright side!'. "It's simple really: he didn't decide to slaughter you or me and set the house on fire so nobody could find our dead bodies." My smile remained the same though on the inside I was laughing as Yako slowly paled at my thoughts and gaped at me like a fish. What I said was true; most demons—from what I've read—would probably kill you on first sight but that didn't happen. Yet… "Fuhahaha! Your friend is right Yako, instead I have need of you." the bright haired teen paled and shook her head and gripped my dress harder. I mentally shook my head at her behavior but shrugged it off and decided to speak. "Nougami-san, what exactly is this need?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as he smirked at me in return. "Now why should I tell you, bitch?" the insult didn't faze me as I was accustomed to it in my high school years and replied. "Depending on your answer, I may decide to help you." If Yako's going down I might as well go down with her. He seemed to contemplate this as he put a hand under his chin and grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "Very well. But first, I'm about to show you how to enjoy a good Puzzle."

**Thinking about it back then… not only did I regret meeting him… but became grateful that I did. My life became more interesting… and a little less lonely.**

* * *

The trio somehow ended up at a small café that Neuro led them to; claiming that is was the ideal place to dine on the 'puzzle'. Whatever that meant… Nagi had visited this place almost every morning as she enjoyed a good cup of coffee and would often bring Yako along too. But that was only on days she had enough money to pay for the blonde's endless stomach. Yako was staring at the demon in front of them wondering what he was up to while the red-head sighed at her actions and glanced outside the window. "Just some water please." He asked of the waitress as the younger girl raised an eyebrow at his actions before questioning him. "If-If eating is your goal, what does that have to do with us?" she asked but instantly regretted it as she saw a shadow of the man's demon form. Nagi's eyes widened for a split second as a thought invaded her mind.

_He resembles a parrot._

She decided to store away this piece of information as Neuro spoke. "I'm too hungry to wait on you two so you're going to help me with a small snack." Yako was still a bit disturbed by his sudden transformation but continued to inquire; Nagi facepalming at her younger 'sister's' naivety. "B-But can't you pay for yourself." Having enough of this, the older girl flicked her finger on the girl's temple making her flinch. "If that were the case, we wouldn't have brought us." She explained. As he was now, he would've reminded her of some aristocrat and we all know how filthy rich those are. "She's right. Unlike you humans you feast upon crepes and treats of the likes, I feast upon mysteries." Yako jumped up in outrage, startling her friend from the sudden action. "Mysteries?! That's impossible! How can you eat mysteries?!"

_What's with this guy! First he says he's a demon and next he's saying these kinds of things. How can Nagi-nee take this in stride?!_

At the thought, she turned to her friend who was staring at the demon with a glint of curiosity and sweatdropped. Leave it to her friend to behave like this when encountering something… _interesting_ in her words. "Fuuu… how can I say this more clearly? Very soon, someone in this café will die." At his words, Yako spit her drink all over Nagi in shock. The dripping victim was inwardly glad that it only got on her face and slightly on her hair. Her other eye that was covered by her bangs twitched, not that anyone else would know unless you saw the irritation in her visible eye. "A-Ah! I'm so sorry Nagi-nee! Look what you did, you shouldn't joke around with stuff like this!" She reached for some napkins and hastily started wiping her face as if she were a child. The older woman was slightly embarrassed, shown as she tried to swat the girl's hands away but failed and let the girl do as she pleased. "I'm not. I can sense it." Neuro assured with the same blank happy expression that Nagi had seen earlier. At that very moment, both human girls along with everyone in the café watched in shock as a man vomited blood before keeling over with a sickening 'SPLAT'. They watched as other people and waitresses run over to him and they even saw a few people dialing their phones for the police. Nagi then took notice of how the green-eyed demon was starting to drool, making her cringe in disgust.

_At a glance, we'd seen a man who had been poisoned and started vomiting blood all over the table as the sound of his head hitting the table resounded. This was when we first encountered our first mystery. And judging by the feeling in my stomach; it won't certainly be the last._

With an inaudible sigh, she grabbed handkerchief from her dress's pocket and handed it to him which he took gratefully. By the time he returned it, the police had arrived to investigate the scene but Nagi's focus was on something else. She raised a thin eyebrow as she curiously watched the white cloth sizzle from the man's spit. Not sure how to react, she tossed it aside—she was pretty sure it fell on someone as they yelped in shock and pain—and turned her focus back to the scene of the crime just in time to listen to Neuro's explanation. "I feed off of the negative emotions from the puzzles." He started as they watched the cops arrive. "Like hate?" Yako asked. "Yes, the kind that completely devours the heart. Since it's a forbidden emotion; the heart becomes a complex labyrinth to hide it from prying eyes. This is the mystery on which I feed. If I want to be able to eat, I must find a way to dismantle the maze in order to get to the protected energy." The Brain Eater explained but you could still see the question marks hanging over the blonde's head.

"I'll explain it in a way that you can understand. Whenever you're angry, you act out of impulse. You say things you don't mean and when your anger has faded away, you apologize. In this case, people are acting out of anger and the maze—which also serves as a puzzle in this case—is all their thoughts and plans to murder, capture or etc. Once he discovers how they did the crime—dismantling the puzzle—all the negative energy stored up will have nowhere to go except his stomach. Do you understand?" The woman asked and all the question marks hanging over the blonde disappeared and smiled at her gratefully. "Wonderful, it seems even your friend could comprehend it better that you. You disappoint me Yako." The parrot grinned his sharp teeth, patting Nagi's head who cringed albeit slightly. Yako huffed at him and prepared to retaliate but was silenced when he whacked her in the head. She yelped in pain and complained as to why he did that. "For being ignorant but that's okay. All you two have to do is your job." The human duo blinked at him; one in curiosity and one in wariness. "Our… job?" they said in unison.

**We didn't know what this demon had in store for us. Back then, one of us is trembling in fear/excitement. Who knew it wouldn't be so bad assisting the demonic parrot.**

* * *

**Word Count: 3,129  
Fuuuaaahh~ Not so bad for my first Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro fic. When I first discovered it, I found it through manga and I heard that is was like a mystery novel from someone and it was pretty cool. The only part that disappointed me was the fact that there were ZERO NeuroXoc fics. Absolutely nada. Zilch. Nonexistent! Oh the horror! So I took it upon myself to be the first to create one!**

**!QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!(Kind of like 'question of the day' thing…):**_  
Since I'm reading the manga, I want to know around what chapter do you want to Neuro start showing his affections towards Nagi? By answering this, I can be sure that I don't speed it up too much or work agonizingly slow. Though that doesn't mean he won't get any signs later on. Fufufufu…_

**One last thing, be sure to check out Nagi's last name in Google translator. I'm sure you might find something interesting...**

***-In the manga, it looks like Yako is wearing her uniform and I've always wondered why.  
**-Names have meanings so if they were speaking in English, then she was basically calling him 'Braineater-san' instead of Nougami. Another example would be the name Karen. The name Karen(I can't remember what the language was) means Pure—if I remember correctly. In this case, she would be calling them 'Pure-san'. She's basically calling him by meaning instead of name is what I'm trying to say. I knew a Karen once… like hell was she pure.**


End file.
